Death has Come
by Darth Veratis
Summary: "What if Eragon the first wasn't the first Dragonrider. What if the real first rider came back into the world with a taste for blood." Language, Violence, and Character death. Very AU. Starts out Rated T then turns into M.
I am Death, I am Shadow, I am Fear, I have lived for millennia and have never come close to dying. Hundreds have challenged me and not one of them have prevailed. The rumors and tales of the fool Eragon the first being the first Dragonrider are complete lies. I have lived for a hundred years before he was ever born. None are my equal in power or knowledge. The one they call Galbatorix is a mere speck compared to me, a bug to be squashed beneath my boot.

I have watched as he struggled for power, and I have watched the ones who oppose him struggle in turn. But now I have decided to intervene, to put an end to their struggles by destroying them. It is time for darkness and evil to rule the world once again. This time it will be permanent.

I turn around and face my bond, my friend, my dragon, and my brother. I smile at what I plan to do before I climb into the saddle and rise into the sky as Morrog beats his wings and takes flight towards battle.

(Third person from the Burning Plains)

Battle raged all around, it was on the ground and in the sky. On the ground blood was spilt and soldiers of two different armies died. In the sky two dragons one blue the other red battled for dominance while their riders fought each other because they were on opposite sides of the war. This aerial battle lasted only for a few minutes before both combatants soared to the ground and continued fighting. Around halfway through the battles the sun went suddenly black as an immense shadow covered it completely. Silence reigned as both armies stopped and looked up at what used to be the sun. The shadow was darker than an eclipse and was ten times as dangerous. The battlefield was so quiet you could hear every soldier's individual breathing. Then a voice came from the shadow, so cold and heartless that it made even the bravest man quale in fear.

(third person ends)

I laughed a cold and cruel laugh which echoed from one end of the battlefield to the other. I then heard a voice bellow from below "Who are you to block out the sun? who are you who trespasses one the king's lands and squanders his soldier's moral? What do you want? Speak before I cut you down!" In answer I laughed again and stated "What do I want? Well that is simple. I want your blood to be spilt until it soaks the ground below you, I want Death to reign again, I want the world to be I everlasting shadow for all eternity, I want to taste your fear on the wind and savor its exquisite flavor as I cut you down bit by bit until all that is left of you is a bloody mess on the ground for the crows to feed on, and once I'm done with you I'll have the pleasure of destroying your precious king and taking his throne for myself." I spoke quietly, yet I could be heard across the entire plain without difficulty.

I answer to my speech the armies sent all of their arrows at me rather at the enemy. Pathetic, is that the best they could do? I let the arrows fly until they were halfway to me before simply raising my hand. The effect was instantaneous. All of the arrows stopped in midair not one of them moved an inch. Then I turned my hand around and put it on my lap, making the arrows do the same thing. Screams of the dying and the killed rent the air as the arrows connected with man and beast alike. I laughed with delight as I heard the screams. "Flee. Flee now and I shall spare your life this time. Don't and you will die slowly and painfully by my hand. Everyone but the red Rider. You red Rider, come over to me we need to talk." As soon as I finished talking both armies disbanded in terror. I wasn't surprised by the disorder, after seeing half of their friends and comrades die before their eyes.

I looked to my right to see the red dragon cautiously fly toward me as I had instructed. "You have no need for worry young Rider, you need not fear harm, that is unless you attack me." I stated calmly. That seemed to calm the dragon's worries for it was at my side faster than blinking.

"What is it you want Ancient One for I have no time to waste." Murtagh stated rudely.

"Fine then Murtagh son of Morzan, this is what I want. Tell your weakling of a king, Galbatorix that if he wishes to talk to me after he punishes you, that he need only go to the place where his power began. And in answer to your next stupid question is that I know all things. Nothing is hidden from me and nothing can be hidden from me." I stated coldly before vanishing completely leaving Murtag alone in the sky which was suddenly very bright.

(Five days later: Midnight)

Galbatorix's black dragon, Shru'ken appeared in the distance before landing on the outskirts of the encampment where I waited. He approached me his sword drawn and pointed straight at my head. He then demanded "Who are you and what do you want?" I didn't move nor look at him. I closed my eyes and remained silent. Galbatorix growled in anger then swung his sword in a deadly ark towards my neck with incredible speed. Yet it was not fast enough, for his blade met mine with a resounding clang of steel on steel. I smiled at him showing pointed teeth. I kept my eyes closed as Galbatorix stumbled back in surprise an expression of shock on his face. That expression quickly changed into a face of rage. He swung again, fast as lightning only to strike my blade again. Again and again Galbatorix struck with ever increasing speed. He never made contact with my skin. Without opening my eyes, I stood up swung my sword towards his, hit the side of his blade with the flat of mine and disarmed him faster than he could ever dream of moving.

Galbatorix stood there in shock, sweat pouring down his face. It was then I opened my eyes. Pure gold met steel gray with a fury that was never conceived of before. Within that gaze I easily swept aside his mental shields as if they were never there and immobilized him in two seconds. "As you can see "my lord", you never stood a chance from the very beginning. Now that you are finally quiet and still, I can talk." I smiled at him with a gaze as cold as the void. "I know what you want and what I want and they are the same, power, control, obedience, and many other things. Yet it will never come to pass. I have seen the future and what you have imagined is not it." Galbatorix made to interrupt but I cut him down with a glare. "The reason I have called you here is this: I propose an alliance where I set the terms. Do you accept this or not? Chose now or I leave and you will fail."

Galbatorix's face went through many expressions: anger, fear, confusion, surprise, and many others which were covered up with a thoughtful expression. I was then that he answered me. "Name your terms."

I smiled my cold smile then spoke "I will join in your fight against the Varden, but I will only attack when and where I want, in order to tell me to do something you must ask me as if I was your superior, which I am, when you address me you must call me Ancient One or by my name which I will give you at a later date, and finally I have free reign to do whatever I want to anyone who annoys, disturbs, angers, or anyone I do not like. Those are the terms I have set forth. Now chose accept them or I leave and you will die by the hands of the one you helped create."

Galbatorix was silent for a long time thinking through all the conditions. It was a full five minutes before he spoke again. "Agreed, Ancient One." I smiled and said "Shall we begin?" I released him from the mind lock before stepping into the shadows. "Shall I meet you in my palace Ancient One?" Galbatorix inquired before I disappeared into the shadows completely. "Yes, I await you there." I replied smiling wickedly before disappearing completely without so much as a sound.


End file.
